Vida de Estudante
by Guriia
Summary: A vida de uma menina deslocada pode mudar bruscamente quando ela passa no vestibular e na universidade ela aprende uma vida nova, onde terá que aprender a traçar seu próprio destino. Summary PÉSSIMO - 'M' pela provável linguagem. Enjoy!
1. Tokyo Daigaku

Naruto e seus agregados nao me pertencem. Se me pertencessem ja tinha rolado uns amassos entre eles a muuuuito tempo! 8P -

_

* * *

_

_Vida de Estudante_

- Uma fic by Guriia -

* * *

Capitulo I – _Tokyo Daigaku_

_

* * *

_

Eu nunca entendi muito bem como seria a vida de uma pessoal popular. Quando eu digo _popular_, eu quero dizer aqueles que são conhecidos por todos no colégio, os eleitos reis e rainhas de bailes e que sempre _se_ namoram.

E agora eu estou na faculdade. Como isso aconteceu? Não me perguntem... Passei no vestibular de medicina da _Tokyo Daigaku¹ _e aqui estou eu, em uma sala abarrotada de gente, cada um com uma expressão mais assustada no rosto.

Minha primeira aula foi, como eu posso dizer, meio traumatizante. A professora se identificou como Senju Tsunade. Até ai tudo bem, mas com o passar dos _três_ primeiros minutos ela se mostrou uma sádica psicopata. Chefe do departamento médico da universidade, ela dava aula de Genética e Evolução e nos mandou ler três capítulos, para amanha, de um livro que a gente ainda nem tem, sobre uma matéria que eu não faço a mínima idéia.

Mas o que mais me impressionou foram os alunos. Só de olhar em volta, depois do susto inicial, todos já estavam formando seus grupinhos e eu fiquei quieta. Nunca fui de me juntar muito: os meninos sempre me achavam estranha demais para uma menina e as meninas sempre me achavam _menininho_ demais para uma menina. Bem vindo ao mundo dos deslocados.

_ Hei! – chamou uma voz vinda de trás.

E eu me virei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e dei de cara com um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos pequenos.

_ Seja bem vinda, estranha. – disse, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

_ E quem é você, pra me chamar de estranha, seu esquisito?! – sempre achei tatuagens muito intrigantes, mas aquelas em seu rosto eram _intrigantes demais_.

E por mais incrível que pareça, ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero que iluminou todo o seu rosto e eu senti o meu sorriso de resposta se abrir sozinho em meu rosto.

_ Inuzuka Kiba, prazer. – ele me estendeu a mão, que automaticamente eu apertei, ainda sorrindo.

_ Temari. Sabaku no Temari, muito prazer.

Senti que olhos me queimavam as costas, quase que literalmente e me virei, para ver a doutora Senju dar as ultimas instruções para a próxima aula, me encarando de um jeito que parecia que ela queria explodir meu cérebro.

O restante aconteceu quase que sem eu perceber. Assim que a professora pôs o pé pra fora da sala, todos estavam conversando e rindo e se abraçando. Parecia que eu estava em lugar que não me pertencia de jeito nenhum.

_ Você deve ser a Temari-san. – disse uma loira de cabelos longos, sorrindo na minha direção. Ela veio ate mim e puxou uma cadeira e uma comitiva veio junto dela. Uma menina de curiosos cabelos rosas, um menino de cabelos e olhos extremamente pretos e um loiro – que sinceramente poderia se passar por um modelo de creme dental, tanto pelo corpo quando pelo sorriso estonteante que carregava.

_ Hai.

_ Prazer. Eu sou a Ino e esses são Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. – ela disse apontando pra cada um deles. Eu me limitei a um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça para cada um deles.

Foi em algum momento da falação de que ela sabia quem eu era porque fui a única que não participou de uma tal festa que _ela organizou_ pra todo mundo da sala e blábláblá, que eu me coloquei no _standby_. Depois disso tudo passou muito rápido.

O próximo professor se identificou como sendo Hatake Kakashi. Eu fui com a cara dele, mesmo que não a tenha visto, mas ele aparentava ser uma pessoa tranqüila, que não pega no seu pé por baboseiras insignificantes, e isso é muito bom.

Quase sai de sala correndo quando o _santo_ do Kakashi nos liberou cinco minutos mais cedo da aula de Biologia. Corri para o meu carro e fui pro meu apartamento, cometendo no caminho no mínimo umas três infrações de transito. Trabalhar de dia e estudar a noite era uma rotina com a qual eu teria de me acostumar muito rápido ou ela acabaria comigo.

Uma semana depois, lá estava eu de novo, sentada na mesma penúltima cadeira da fila do canto da sala, com todas as mesmas pessoas sentadas ao meu redor. E esse era o grande problema. Uma semana depois as coisas comigo e com Kiba não tinham melhorado muito ou melhor, tinham melhorado demais. A intimidade acaba com a amizade, escutei isso uma vez e via a prova na minha frente.

Nós dois quase nos matávamos durante as aulas, claro que aos sussurros. Não queríamos ser os primeiros expulsos da sala.

Hora do intervalo. Vinte minutos não são o suficiente pra nada, pensava eu com os meus botões ate que uma conversa em particular chamou a minha atenção. Ou melhor, a conversa literalmente me chamou.

_ Eu acho que esses dois se casam antes do curso terminar. – riu Ino, uma três cadeiras de distancia. – A Temari-chan e o Kiba-kun não param de brigar um segundo.

Na verdade, nós dois nunca brigamos. Os _figths _que rolavam de vez em quando eram pura brincadeira, mas a gente gostava de se xingar e tirar um ao outro o dia inteiro. Mas mesmo assim a sentença da Yamanaka me pegou de guarda baixa e eu engasguei com o ar.

_ N-nani?! – consegui botar pra fora depois de levar uns bons tapas nas costas.

_ Eu acho que vocês dois casam sim, e antes do curso acabar, se querem saber. Eu e a _Testuda-san_ estávamos comentando isso um dia desses. Vocês dois passaram a aula do Asuma-sensei inteira discutindo, duvido que saibam ate do que ele é professor. – e deu uma risada estridente.

_ Hmph. – disse, cruzando os braços e o que o Kiba disse me fez engasgar de novo.

_ Ótima idéia, Ino-chan. Acho que eu vou casar com a Tema-chan sim, ela trabalha, pode muito bem me sustentar.

Bendito seja o _timing_ dos professores, eles só chegam na hora que eu to mais enrascada. Mas isso não fez a fofoca abafar não. Durante uns bons dias esse conversa iria durar, ate que eu estivesse acostumada com ela e participasse da brincadeira, escolhendo damas de honra e tecidos pro vestido de noiva. Ate que um dia uma coisa aconteceu.

Chego na sala de aula e paro na porta. Aquela muvuca toda não deveria ser atoa. Pessoas conversaram animadamente e um terceiro, que parecia ser o dono de toda aquela atenção balançava a cabeça nos momentos certos, sem mesmo dizer alguma coisa. Meus olhos atentos detectaram um bocejo que ele tentou disfarçar, sem muito sucesso. E o pior de tudo, essa procissão acontecia na cadeira ao lado da minha, que estava abduzida no meio daquele povo todo. Bendito seja o sinal que faz todo mundo se espalhar e ir para os seus devidos lugares.

Consegui me sentar, agora eu ocupava a ultima cadeira. Desapropriei o Kiba do seu lindo e amado lugar e o coloquei na minha frente, mudança extremamente importante já que agora ele não pode mais ficar cutucando as minhas costelas.

Em algum momento da aula de Anatomia o novato me pediu a borracha e então eu levantei o rosto.

_ Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi! – eu disse meio embasbacada. Nunca havia visto olhos mais expressivos em toda a minha vida. Pretos como a noite e lindos como algo que eu nem sei descrever.

_ Arigato. – disse ele, sem graça. – Prazer, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_n.a:_ Konnichiwa minna-san~!

Nossa, muito tempo sem aparecer.

Espero que gostem desse fic nova, mas eu acho que eu tenho que dar alguns esclarecimentos.

¹ - Universidade de Tóquio, a mais respeitada do Japão!

² - Essa fic não é de todo uma invenção. Eu to me baseando nos casos que uma amiga minha me conta da facul dela. Essas histórias são meio que a vida dela retratada com os meus personagens favoritos, mas é lógico que tem umas viagens muito grandes minhas, sempre tem que ter! 8P

Aproveitem e onegai, deixem reviews.

Façam essa autora-baka feliz!

Kissus

Ja nee!

8D


	2. Pessoas

**Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem. Mas eu ja entrei com o processo de adoção do Sui-kun.** **8D**

_

* * *

_

_Vida de Estudante_

- Uma fic by Guriia -

Capitulo II - _Pessoas_

_

* * *

_

Pronto, ta aí. Minha pior característica: eu não tenho um filtro do cérebro pra boca. Tudo o que eu penso sai e às vezes as pessoas não gostam do que eu penso.

_ Gomenassai. – eu disse, voltando a atenção para as minhas anotações. Uma coisa eu tinha percebido: ele parecia estar com tédio mais do que todos os outros, _juntos_.

_ Não vai me dizer seu nome?

_ Gomen nee, Sabaku no Temari.

_ Hmm. – e deu um bocejo.

Suspirei e virei para frente de novo, quase caindo da cadeira de susto. Kiba me encarava com uma cara de que se pudesse me dava uma mordida.

_ Quê que foi, un?! – toda a brutalidade contida num sussurro.

_ Eu acho que não vou gostar disso, então pode parar!

_ Quem é você pra falar assim comigo...

_ Sou seu noivo, esqueceu?!

_ Então eu acho melhor você ir se acostumando com os chifres. – mas dessa vez a voz não era minha. Se eu nunca tivesse a escutado, juraria que não tinha saído da boca do Nara, que agora tinha a cabeça encostada na parede do fundo da sala e mantinha os olhos fechados, como se aproveitasse o melhor dos cochilos.

_ É. – eu sorri pra ele, mesmo que ele não tenha visto e me voltei para o Inuzuka, de olhos apertados. – Acho melhor mesmo você ir se acostumando.

Kiba saiu de sala num rompante de fúria. É claro que nós dois só estávamos brincando, mas ele nunca gostava de sair por baixo nas nossas _historinhas_. Soltei uma risadinha de contentamento e recomeçar a rabiscar as laterais das folhas.

_ _Problemática..._

_ Hn?!

_ Eu disse que você é _problemática_. – detalhe: ele ainda estava de olhos fechados.

_ Olha quem fala. O _preguiçoso_ me chamando de _problemática_...

E essa rotina continuou ate que eu não percebia mais que as brigas com o Kiba já não acontecia. Como éramos os últimos da sala, Shikamaru e eu passamos a noite quase toda conversando e isso não tinha passado despercebido pelos olhos atentos por uma fofoca de Yamanaka.

_ E não é que a Temari-san já trocou?! – uma falsa surpresa pintava seu rosto. – Agora está na vez do Shika-kun, será quem vai ser o próximo?!

_ Cuidado hein, Ino-_san_, não me apresente seu namorado ou eu posso tomá-lo de você também... – o sarcasmo estava mais do que concentrado na minha voz e eu vi a mascara dela escorregar. Por trás de toda aquela bobagem, havia outro sentimento em seus olhos que eu não pude identificar.

Naruto começou a rir, seu riso era igual ao de uma criança. Parecia que esse sorriso vinha acompanhado de uma chicle rosa e bolinhas de sabão e eu simplesmente não entendia o porque dele começar a rir do nada.

_ O que é tão engraçado, Naruto?

Ele chegou mais perto, ainda sorrindo e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando ao meu lado e do Shikamaru, dando tapas nas costas do outro, ato que me fez estreitar os olhos.

_ Ainda não sabe? Você já roubou o namorado da Yamanaka, dattebayo...

Eu olhava de um para o outro sem entender do que o loiro falava, ate que a ficha caiu.

_ Nani?! O Shikamaru é _namorado _da Ino?!?!

_ Não. – ele se apressou em corrigir.

_ Ex-namorado, 'ttebayo. Mesmo a Ino-chan não gostando muito dessa denominação.

Botei as mãos na cabeça. Por Kami-sama, em que eu fui me meter. Mas eu e o Nara éramos só amigos e isso não influenciava nada na situação dos dois.

_ Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa. Esse final de semana eu vou dar uma festa lá na minha casa e eu quero que você vá, Tema-chan e você também Shikamaru!

Porque que tudo não podia ser assim. Minha amizade com Naruto tinha surgido naturalmente e ia de vento em popa. Eu adorava esse loiro hiperativo e quase morria de tanto rir das palhaçadas dele.

_ É claro que eu vou, nee?! Onde já se viu perder uma festa sua?!

_ Eu vou chamar os meus amigos dos outros cursos também.

_ _Yep_.

Shikamaru encarava a situação e eu podia jurar que ele queria soltar uns de seus costumeiros _"problemático"_, só não fez por que sabia que ele sentia a mesma que coisa que eu sobre ele.

De repente se fez um silencio absoluto na sala e eu levantei meus olhos das piscinas reluzentes que eram os orbes do loiro para a frente da sala. Pela porta entrava uma pequena comitiva. Um deles eu já conhecia e descobri momentos depois que fomos apresentados que ele não era da nossa turma. Ele sequer fazia Medicina. Uchiha Sasuke era um aluno de Engenharia e eu deduzi que os outros rapazes que entraram na sala com ele também seriam.

Um moreno de longos cabelos, que eu percebi que se parecia muito com a menina que se sentava algumas cadeiras à frente – Hyuuga Hinata era uma menina tímida e eu logo fiz amizade com ela. Ela não era daquelas que sentia a necessidade de preencher o silencio e eu não me sentia incomodada com isso quando estava junto dela, era ate bom. Reconfortante.

Outro dos rapazes era estranhamente familiar. Tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados numa _bagunça organizada_ e seus olhos castanhos eram intensos. E para minha grande surpresa, Gaara vinha atrás deles. Gaara, meu _irmão_.

_ Yo, Yahiko! – chamou Naruto.

Foi então que eu percebi de onde conhecia o tal de Yahiko, ou melhor, não conhecia. Ele era a cara do Naruto. Se a cor dos olhos fosse a mesma, poderiam muito bem se passar por irmãos gêmeos idênticos. Primos, eu descobri mais tarde. Ele também poderia se passar por um modelo de creme dental. Quando abriu um sorriso de dilacerar corações para o loiro que o chamava pude ouvir vários suspiros.

_ Yo, Naruto!

_ Que bom que vocês já chegaram, dattebayo. Agora eu já posso falar com todo mundo!

_ Falar o que, _dobe_?

_ Cala boca, _teme_ e escuta, 'ttebayo. – ele deu um pigarro e falou mais alto. – Minna-san, esse final de semana eu irei dar uma festa na minha casa. Tem algumas pessoas que eu já chamei, mas como ia demorar demais chamar um por um, eu to aqui agora chamando _todo mundo de uma vez só_.

O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto era de orgulho próprio, como se tivesse acabado de ter a melhor idéia de todas.

_ Como assim _você já chamou algumas pessoas_? – essa era a voz da Ino.

_ Eu já tinha falado com a Hina-chan, a Tema-chan e com o Shika, mas como eu já disse: ia demorar demais chamar um por um, então to chamando _todo mundo de uma vez só_. – outro sorriso orgulhoso.

Peraí, _Hina-chan_? E porque a Hinata ta vermelha igual um pimentão? Hmm, ai tem. Mas eu perdi o fio do pensamento quando eu vi o puro ódio refletido nos orbes azuis da loira e algo me dizia que isso não era bom.

Chamei Hinata, que veio se sentar no lugar do Kiba, a minha frente. Minha curiosidade vencendo qualquer outra coisa.

_ _Hina-chan_? Que historia que é essa?! – soltei só pra ela, antes mesmo dela se sentar.

_ N-n-n...

_ Minna, – Naruto corou Hinata antes que ele pudesse terminar a primeira palavra do Nara e de nós duas. – o Sasuke-_teme _ vocês já conhecem e esses aqui são meus outros amigos: Neji, Yahiko e Gaara.

Todos se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeças e sorrisos tímidos (esses, no caso, vindos da Hinata).

_ Hei Gaara. – eu disse. Não ia ser uma daquelas mulheres loucas que saem correndo atrás das pessoas e as abraças e beijam e dizem que estavam morrendo de saudades. Eu _estava_ com saudades, mas isso era um assunto que nós dois teríamos de conversar mais tarde. – Quanto tempo, han?

_ Olá Temari. – sempre frio. – Sim, faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.

Mesmo sendo mais _problemático_ (tenho que parar de andar com o Shikamaru), eu conhecia muito bem o meu irmão e vi um minúsculo sorriso surgir no canto esquerdo dos seus lábios. O meu sorriso foi exponencialmente mais amplo.

_ O que é que nós estamos perdendo? – perguntou Yahiko.

_ Somos irmãos.

_ Nani, Gaara? Eu ouvi bem? Vocês dois são irmãos, dattebayo?!

_ Hai, Naruto-kun. – eu respondi. – Irmãos gêmeos. – toda a naturalidade que o momento não tinha transbordava em minha voz.

_ NANI?! – dessa vez a pergunta saiu algumas oitavas mais alta. – Vocês dois não tinham de ser parecidos então, dattebayo?!

Shikamaru rolou os olhos e Yahiko se dispôs a explicar ao loiro que nós dois poderíamos ser gêmeos sim, mas não precisávamos ser necessariamente idênticos e blábláblá.

Percebi que Neji já não se encontrava no grupo. Procurando-o pela sala, vi que ele estava junto a Tenten, de mãos dadas. Eles não pronunciavam uma palavra sequer, só se olhavam e de vez em quando a _achocolatada_ baixava os olhos com as bochechas levemente rubras. Mesmo no meio daquele bando de gente, o momento dos dois parecia tão intimo que eu tive de desviar os olhos.

E no resto, a sala estava naquela costumeira bagunça, que foi rapidamente desfeita assim que o Asuma-sensei entrou em sala.


	3. Fantasias e Afins

**Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem e eu tambem nao queria mesmo. 8P**

* * *

Vida de Estudante

Uma fic by Guriia

* * *

Capitulo III - Fantasias e afins

* * *

Se eu pudesse matar alguém hoje, com certeza teria feito. Justo hoje, sábado à noite e a rua ta assim, em um engarrafamento quilométrico. E ainda por cima eu to morrendo de calor. Aquele _baka_ do Uzumaki tinha de fazer uma festa _a fantasia_?! Mas isso não importa agora, o mais importante é continuar metendo a mão na buzina pra ver se esses carros malditos andam quando o sinal abre.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore _

Opa! Eu conheço essa musica.

_ _Moshi, moshi_?

_ Temari-chan, onde você está? Ta todo mundo aqui. Só falta você!

Foi isso que eu consegui entender, já que a voz de Tenten estava sendo abafada pelos sons de baixos e guitarras altíssimos que vinham do outro lado do telefone.

Expliquei rapidamente a situação e perguntei quem era o _todo mundo _que estava lá.

_ Da galera que você conversa ta faltando só o Kiba-kun. – estranho. Fiquei sabendo que o Kiba era o maior arroz de festa da sala. – E você não sabe da melhor: Shika-kun e Yahiko-kun já me perguntaram onde você esta, que não chega logo...

_ Nani?! O Shikamaru ate que vai, ele é meu amigo e deve ta preocupado, mas o Yahiko?!?!

Pensei ter ouvido algo como "_Preocupado? Sei..."_, mas o som ainda batia com força e eu não tinha certeza dos meus ouvidos.

_ Diz pro povo ai que eu já to chegando! – tentei passar animo pela minha voz, mas isso soou falso ate pra mim. Tenten riu da situação.

_ Deixa comigo, vou despreocupar os corações desesperados! – e desligou.

_Quarenta e cinco_ minutos mais tarde, lá estava eu estacionando meu carro de frente ao numero 156. Suspiro. Bato a porta e olho para a minha roupa. Qualquer outra menina teria escolhido uma fantasia de princesa, anjo, fada, coelhinha... Mas esse era o problema: eu _não era_ qualquer menina e isso quer dizer que a minha roupa era preta. Um vestido preto, pra ser mais exata.

Um vestido tomara-que-caia que ia ate os meus joelhos com a saia cheia. Na parte de cima havia um espartilho, ou seja lá como se chamam isso, com detalhes em vermelho. Meu rosto estava um pouco mais trabalhado do que o habitual – sombras negras enfeitavam meus olhos, uma leve pitada de blush, um batom vermelho nos lábios - e os cabelos estavam soltos e encaracolados. O meu maior problema seria com o salto. Fino de amarras que subiam pela minha perna, aquilo bem que podia ser uma arma ou coisa parecida. Saltos não eram uma boa pedida para os descoordenados.

Não ousei olhar para trás. Com certeza o vidro serviria de espelho a noite e eu não queria perder o pouco de coragem que ainda restava em mim. Outro suspiro. Vamos lá então. Mesmo sem o chapéu eles logo reconheceriam a bruxa em mim.

Toquei a campainha e uma maga de rosa atendeu a porta.

_ Temari-san!

_ Hei Sakura...

_ Vamos, vamos! – disse ela, puxando-me pra dentro – A festa acabou de começar!

A mistura de cores naquele lugar era indescritível. De coelhinhas brancas e rosas ate um _Darth Vader_ completamente negro. Uma princesa de lilás chamou minha atenção parada em um canto da pista de dança improvisada que era a varanda da casa.

_ Hinata-chan! – chamei, já chegando perto dela.

_ Temari-san, ate que enfim você chegou... – ela me deu um abraço de puro alivio e eu o retribui, com um olhar serio.

_ O que aconteceu Hinata?

_ É que eu não me s-sinto bem com essa roupa... – ela não terminou o raciocínio.

_ Você esta linda, Hina-chan. Não deixe que ninguém lhe diga o contrario, sim? – disse, sorrindo para a minha amiga com déficit de auto-estima. – E hoje eu vou fazer um favorzinho para você! – agora meu sorriso era mais aberto, malicioso.

_ _F-favorzinho_? – ela estremeceu ao repetir.

_ Hai, hai. Mas deixa-me ir ali ver o resto do povo e já volto ta? - ela só assentiu com a cabeça.

E que casa era aquela. Dois andares, com uma decoração de muito bom gosto. Senti uma mão me parar no meio da pista de dança enquanto procurava por uma cabeleira loira.

_ Yo, _loira_!

_ Yo, _loiro_! – justamente quem eu precisava.

_ Demorou pra chegar hein, dattebayo!

_ Transito... – respondi simplesmente. Não ia gastar tempo com aquele papo naquele lugar. – E sua casa é linda! Parabéns!

_ Arigato, Tema-chan!

Nessa hora eu reparei no que o Uzumaki estava vestindo. Estava impecável. Tudo o que eu precisava.

_ Nossa, Naruto. Você está lindo, hein?! – ele corou e coçou a nuca.

_ Não exagera também, 'ttebayo!

_ Aposto que é um príncipe encantado...

_ Nem é, 'ttebayo. Eu estou vestido de Romeu. – e girou no próprio eixo para eu poder ver todos os ângulos.

_ Lindo, lindo – eu disse, batendo palmas – Mas um _péssimo _anfitrião...

_ Nani? – Naruto parou no meio da volta, surpreso.

_ Olha lá a _Hina-chan_ quieta naquele canto... – balancei a cabeça em desacordo – Nenhum bom anfitrião deve deixar alguém de lado na própria festa.

Senti uma pontada de orgulho pela minha amiga quando Naruto bateu seu olho nela, fazendo o queixo cair automaticamente. Ela estava realmente linda naquele vestido, só não sabia disso.

_ Pode deixar comigo, dattebayo. E Tema-chan? – chamou já a alguns passos de distancia – Você está linda essa noite! – e saiu. Corei com o comentário.

"_Vai lá Hinata, _- pensei_ - e não estraga tudo. Essa é a sua chance de ser feliz."_

Sai satisfeita comigo mesma. Mais uma boa ação realizada. Dirigi-me para o bar, pedindo uma soda ao garçom. Nunca é bom beber quando se vai pegar a estrada de madrugada.

_ A _problemática_ sendo responsável... Hmm, essa é nova.

_ Ola pra você também, Nara.

Shikamaru se sentou na cadeira vazia ao meu lado e o choque cruzou meu rosto quando vi sua fantasia. Shikamaru sim estava vestido de príncipe, daqueles que está pronto para salvar a donzela em perigo a qualquer momento. Com direito a espada e tudo.

_ Uau... – consegui botar pra fora.

_ Que foi?

_ Não tenho nem palavras pra te descrever Shika. Sortuda será a garota que ficar com você hoje! – já éramos íntimos o suficiente para fazermos esse tipo de comentário e eu fiquei feliz, por que íntimos ou não eu teria falado isso de qualquer maneira...

_ Como você é _problemática, _mulher... – ele balançou a cabeça com o comentário e eu pude perceber o leve toque rosado que suas bochechas tomaram. – Mas parece que você não se olhou no espelho antes de sair de casa, nee?!

Dei os ombros. Fazer isso era legal, era o suficiente para responder certas perguntas. Yahiko chegou logo em seguida, interrompendo os comentários problemáticos que eu sabia que viriam do Nara e para a minha surpresa ele se levantou, deixando nós dois a sós. Só para constar, ele estava divino em sua roupa de vampiro. Aquele sobretudo lhe caia muuuito bem...

Yahiko e eu conversamos por uns bons vinte minutos, antes de ele me chamar para dançar. Rapidamente perdemos a necessidade de ficar falando e nossos corpos se agitavam na batida frenética da musica alta.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Num primeiro momento eu raparei que estávamos muito perto um do outro; no segundo, ele me puxou e me beijou; no terceiro eu ouvi um principio de gritaria e nós dois fomos afastados a força, eu por um grupo de meninas e ele por meninos. Em que série nós estamos mesmo? Na _sétima_?

* * *

_n.a: _Yoo minna-san!

So pra constar, algumas observações:

eu tinha de mostrar pra voces como eu imaginei o Shika-kun nee?!

Jogem no Google: Principe Caspian e aproveitem!

Bom, ta ai, pelo menos a fantasia era essa. Agora botem a imaginação para funcionar e vejam meu ninja favorito nela!

'

'

'

P.S: Hikari-chan, nao pense que eu nao li sua review nao, viu?

Li e fiquei muito feliz e vou responde-la o mais rapido possivel!

Detalhe: foi por causa dela que eu fiz essa cap hoje! 8D

'

'

'

Kissus e Ja nee, minna-san!

Reviews, onegai?!


	4. DesEncontros

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas o Suigetsu vai ser meu eternamente! 8D**

**

* * *

**

_Vida de Estudante_

uma fic by Guriia

* * *

_Capitulo IV – (Des)Encontros_

* * *

Sinceramente, eu nunca imaginei que viveria essa fase de novo. Aquela em que se você _beijar_ um menino, automaticamente estaria _namorando_ com ele. E infelizmente parecia que isso iria me incomodar por um bom tempo.

Eu estava me sentindo meio abafada, tinha tantas cabeças femininas ao meu redor que eu me sentia perdida num mar estranho. Do outro lado, vi que Yahiko olha em volta dos meninos com a mesma cara assustada que eu deveria estar. Nossos olhos se encontram por um momento e ele sorriu pra mim. Aquele sorriso que iluminou totalmente o seu rosto, chegando aos olhos e eu dei um suspiro.

Consegui me livrar do meio daquela gente toda que me envolvia em a muitos "Uhu's" e "Ah, menina. Consegui amarrar aquele Deus grego". Me sentei nas cadeiras ao lado da piscina, onde Yahiko me encontrou uns cinco minutos depois.

_ Desculpe por aquilo. – ele disse – São meus amigos e tudo mais, mas às vezes eles passam dos limites. – e sorriu.

_ Eu não ligo. – isso não era totalmente verdade, mas servia pro momento.

_ Então, onde nós estávamos mesmo? – Yahiko me perguntou, maroto. Uma de suas mãos já envolvia a minha cintura enquanto seus lábios ávidos procuravam pelos meus, que não demonstraram nenhuma vontade de se esconderem.

Depois de algum tempo, começaram a servir as bebidas e como já devia ser de praxe naquele grupo que eu estava invadindo, houve um brinde onde eu vi dezenas de copinhos de sake serem virados gargantas a baixo.

Já devidamente alterados, Yahiko e eu começamos a nos beijar de novo, só que dessa vez a coisa estava muito mais complexa. De inocentes, nossos beijos se tornaram cheios de volúpia e um desejo ardente, que mal era controlado pelo resto do corpo. Eu percebi que estávamos sozinhos em um canto qualquer da casa dos Uzumaki e vi que o mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça dele quando um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Parecia que seu corpo estava _todo _urgente em relação ao meu. Ele passou suas presas falsas pelo meu pescoço, me causando arrepios e uma exclamação abafada saiu quando ele passava as pontas dos dedos frios na parte exposta das minhas coxas.

Eu sabia que estávamos indo rápido demais naquela brincadeira. Ou melhor, eu devia saber, mas meu cérebro estava nublado pelo álcool e naquela noite eu só queria me divertir um pouco, deixar de ser _a responsável_ só por uma noite.

_ Já te falaram que você esta linda nesse vestido? – disse ele na curva do meu pescoço.

_ Hn.

_ Não me deixa esquecer de agradecer ao Nara depois, sim?

Agradecer ao Shikamaru?

_ Nani? – eu o afastei pelos ombros, tentando enxergar melhor seu rosto.

_ Agradecer ao Nara. – ele repetiu devagar, como se falasse com uma criança de 2 anos e isso me irritou.

_ Seja mais claro, Yahiko. – eu disse, sem paciência. – Por que diabos você tem de agradecer ao Shikamaru?

_ Por que ele disse que provavelmente você estaria linda se viesse e que eu não devia perder a oportunidade... – respondeu ele, voltando a me abraçar.

Eu congelei no lugar, mas Yahiko devia estar tão fora de si, quanto eu estava a 10 segundos atrás, que poderia estar tentado beijar uma pedra que não teria notado a diferença.

O elogio feito pelo Nara teria surtido algum efeito se não fosse empregado junto com o resto da sentença. _Eu não devia perder a oportunidade..._ Então era isso que ele pensava de mim? Shikamaru me achava tão fácil ao ponto de ficar com qualquer um? Ou carente o suficiente pra isso?

A raiva cortou todo o álcool do meu sistema nervoso. Afastei Yahiko novamente, com a desculpa de que "estava muito tarde" e de que "eu tinha mesmo de acordar cedo amanha pra trabalhar"... Se ele estivesse um pouquinho mais dono de si, teria reparado de que minhas desculpas eram as mais furadas possíveis: amanhã era domingo, eu não iria trabalhar. Ele finalmente me deixou ir quando eu prometi que nos veríamos, sim, na escola segunda.

Sai do canto onde eu estava, começando a rever os rostos da festa novamente. Percebi que já eram 3:57 da manhã, mas eu não estava me importando tanto com o horário. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, voltar a ser a menina responsável e...

_ Temari? – uma voz me chamou e uma mão forte me segurou pelo braço.

Gaara olhava pra mim com olhos preocupados. Eu nunca conseguira esconder nada dele. Ele piscou uma vez e se virou para alguém que estava as suas costas.

_ Sakura-san, avise ao Naruto-kun que a Temari e eu tivemos de ir embora, onegai?

Eu não ouvi a resposta, mas segundos depois nós estávamos saindo pela porta da residência dos Uzumaki, comigo guiando Gaara ate meu carro. Ele parou na porta do motorista com a mão estendida.

_ Você sabe que eu não bebo. – disse ele simplesmente, não me deixando alternativas. Joguei a chave pra ele, enquanto dava a volta e entrava no lado do passageiro.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e com a outra mão peguei um elástico no porta luvas.

_ Nunca gostei deles soltos mesmo... – eu murmurei pra mim mesma, amarrando os fios loiros em um coque frouxo.

_ O que aconteceu, Temari? – ele me perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

_ Não diga _nada_ pra mim. Você sabe que eu te conheço melhor do que isso.

Uma coisa que sempre me assustou era essa historia de gêmeos. Um era sempre o mais forte, inteligente, competente... Não era o meu caso. Alem de que, um sempre sabia o que o outro estava pensando, sentindo.

Uma vez, uns anos atrás, Gaara sofreu um acidente. Um motorista embriagado bateu com tudo no jipe que ele dirigia. Eu posso jurar que senti uma dor aguda no peito no momento da batida e nós não estávamos nem no mesmo país. Ele fazia uma viagem por Paris, sempre teve um instinto muito aventureiro. Duas horas depois do acidente o meu telefone tocou. Quando eu percebi, já estava fazendo o _check-in_ no aeroporto frances. Depois disso, ele nunca mais colocou uma única gota de álcool na boca. Já estávamos na minha casa, quando ele repetiu a pergunta.

_ Agora não, Gaara. Talvez amanha, quando minha cabeça parar de doer...

Depois disso, minhas memórias não desconexas. Senti os lençóis macios sob o meu corpo e jurava que ouvi o outro Sabaku dizer algo como _"Ela não muda nunca..."_, antes de fechar a porta. Então cai no sono.


	5. Irmaos

**Naruto e seus agregados não me pertencem... Mas eu já estou resolvendo isso! 8D**

**

* * *

**

Vida de Estudante

_uma fic by Guriia_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo V – Irmãos

* * *

Minha cabeça latejava quando acordei domingo de manha e para minha surpresa, encontrei um grande embrulho mal-enrolado em algumas cobertas sobre o meu sofá. Tal iguaria se chamava Gaara e parecia que dormia a sono solto.

Deixei-o lá e segui direto para a cozinha. Quem sabe um café forte não me ajuda? Estremeci com a idéia; mas não era de frio. Eu, realmente, não gostava de café – detestava seria uma palavra mais apropriada para o meu sentimento pela bebida negra. Suspirei derrotada. Tirei torradas da geladeira e peguei um pacote de biscoitos salgados. Isso, com certeza, acalmaria meu estomago inquieto.

Meu irmão já estava sentado quando voltei à sala. O rosto meio amassado pela cama improvisada me fez dar gostosamente uma risada, que foi cortada abruptamente quando ele abriu a boca.

_ Vai me contar o que aconteceu agora?

Perdi totalmente o apetite ao lembrar da noite anterior. Com a testa franzida, expliquei sem muitos detalhes o que havia acontecido e as palavras seguintes do Sabaku me pegaram desprevenida.

_ E daí?! – perguntou Gaara – Não é como se você gostasse do Nara ou coisa assim, é?!

_ _Não!_ – eu disse rápido demais – É só que a idéia do Shikamaru _me arranjando_ um par não me caiu muito bem. – Isso parecia uma desculpa boa o suficiente para qualquer um, menos para o ruivo que me olhava descrente.

_ Certo, se é o que você diz... – algo me disse que ia ter uma tempestade torrencial em Tóquio. Gaara levantou-se e junto meu café mal-tocado e se dirigiu a cozinha, _sorrindo_. Kami-sama, Gaara estava sorrindo! Não abertamente, claro. Mas aquilo em seus lábios era _sim,_ um sorriso.

Olhei para o teto sem realmente vê-lo. A vida não era tão ruim quando se tem um irmão presente. Não quando seu gêmeo é sensitivo _demais_ em relação a você.

* * *

Almoçamos fora naquele domingo. Fomos a um restaurante bem aconchegante próximo a minha casa e eu estava animadíssima para saber o que meu irmãozinho andara fazendo nesses dois anos que a gente não se via.

_ Nos primeiros meses eu fui para Washington, sem muita noção do queria. Foi lá que eu tive a idéia de ir para o Brasil...

"As pessoas podem ser bem hospitaleiras, mesmo com os estrangeiros que não falam uma palavra sequer do seu idioma. Lá eu fiquei mais na região do sul, já que era mais frio. Não sei se conseguiria sobreviver se ficasse no Rio de Janeiro."

Foi nessa hora que eu me perdi em pensamento. Gaara no Brasil? Nossa, eu nunca conseguiria imaginar. Mas as palavras dele pintavam um quadro vivido em minha mente: as praias ensolaradas com o mar azul se estendendo ate onde a vista se perder; os vastos campos verdes; uma tarde sentada na sombra debaixo de uma arvore, só observando o céu...

_ Hei, _problemática_?! Vamos acordar, vamos... – Gaara me chamou quando estávamos dentro do carro. Foi só ai que eu percebi que já estávamos no portão da garagem da minha casa e, mesmo meio apagada, eu respondi chorosa.

_ Você também não nee, Gaara?!

_ Hn?!

_ Já basta o _preguiçoso_ do Nara me chamando de _problemática_ e você me solta essa...

_ Errado eu estou sim, pois a _preguiçosa_ agora realmente é você. Quase dormiu com a cara no prato... – o tom dele aparentava muito o de um pai repreendendo o filho mal educado.

E pela segunda vez Gaara me colocou na cama, pois eu havia apagado dentro do carro antes do portão eletrônico da garagem fechar.

* * *

Segunda de manhã! Abro só um olho e espio pelo meu quarto. Os primeiros raios de sol entram pela minha janela e eu encho meus pulmões de ar. Tateando pela minha mesinha de cabeceira e eu encontro o controle do meu som, que já fica devidamente preparado para situações como essas.

As paredes da casa começam a tremer enquanto eu fico de pé em cima da cama. A voz do Akon começa a sair junto com a batida hipnotizante do David¹ e eu faço do colchão uma cama elástica.

Dois minutos e meio depois eu estava na cozinha, cantando a musica uns dois oitavos mais alta quando Gaara sai do quarto de hospedes e se joga em meu sofá, com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Ohayo! – eu digo, colocando um prato repleto de panquecas sobre a mesinha da sala. Gaara não me responde e de repente as paredes param de tremer.

_ Me admira muito os vizinhos nunca terem reclamado. Você sabe que horas são?!

_ Sei sim. – eu digo emburrada – Está quase na hora de eu ir. Aproveite o café.

Fujo pro meu quarto. Minha roupa já estava a minha espera. Desisto do salto e escolho um dos meus bons tênis, passo a mão nos meus óculos escuros e volto pra sala.

_ Tranca a porta quando sair. – eu digo sem olhar pra trás. – Ja nee.

* * *

Sentada na minha cadeira, de frente pro meu computador, eu dou um suspiro. O relógio ainda marca 14:03h. Parece que o tempo nunca passa rápido o suficiente. Mas pra falar a verdade, isso ate que é bom. Não sei o que vai acontecer quando eu pisar naquela faculdade hoje e isso me assusta.

_ Oe Temari, onde esses quadros devem ficar, un?! – Deidara voltou minha atenção a Terra com essa pergunta. A galeria de arte na qual eu trabalhava estava a todo vapor. Vi o loiro dar dois passos para trás, cruzar os braços sobre o peito e deixar a cabeça tombar de lado.

_ Acho que aí está ótimo. Aposto que não vão ficar nessa parede por mais de vinte minutos. – Sorri, com a perspectiva.

_ Não sei. – disse-me ainda fitando a parede – Será que o _danna_ vai gostar deles _aqui_? – Suspirou.

Bingo. Era ai que eu queria chegar. Bom, há algum tempo eu venho desconfiando que o Deidara e o dono da galeria, Sasori, têm um caso. Não que eu me oponha a isso, nunca. E os dois parecem se completar: Deidara tão elétrico e descontrolado e Sasori, todo quieto, na sua. O problema mesmo é só imaginar que dois _pedaços de mal caminho_ desses possam ocupar seus tempos livres um com o outro. Ai.

Eu ia soltar um de meus _ótimos_ comentários, quando a porta se abriu e Deidara foi atender mais um dos amantes de arte, deixando-me novamente sozinha com meus botões.

_ Muito bem – eu disse, depois de algumas horas -, acho que já está na minha hora.

_ Já?! – exclamou o loiro.

_ Tenho aula, esqueceu?

_ Sortuda você, un?! E eu vou ficar aqui sozinho, ate não sei que horas... – mas as palavras dele não saíram no tom certo. Pelo o que eu entendia, elas deveriam estar pintadas de qualquer coisa, mas não do tom de malicia com que saíram. Acho que ele não percebeu o que dizia.

_ Bom, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Ja nee.

_ Ja. - escutei ele dizer, enquanto me dirigia para a porta. 


	6. Apostas e Incertezas

**Naruto e seus agregados não me pertencem... Mas eu já estou resolvendo isso! 8D

* * *

**

Vida de Estudante

_uma fic by Guriia

* * *

_

_Capitulo VI – Apostas e Incertezas_

* * *

_*Shikamaru POV's*_

Aquele lugar estava apinhado de gente. Macacos, fadas, princesas e reis pra tudo quanto era lado e mesmo assim nada me interessava. Sou um adolescente, sei disso, e a minha situação implica hormônios a flor da pele e por sua vez, esses hormônios deveriam estar trabalhando e me fazendo ir para o meu da pista de dança e me misturar com os meus colegas. Mas não, meu único desejo era sair daqui.

Foi então que eu a vi. Estava deslumbrantemente perfeita naquela roupa preta, equilibrada em seu salto alto. Que pensamentos problemáticos são esses? Ela é a Temari, oras. Mas mesmo assim não deixa de estar perfeita.

Um movimento na minha visão periférica me fez voltar à realidade. Yahiko parecia estar completamente hipnotizado e eu não precisei usar muito o meu cérebro pra saber o que ele olhava com tanta atenção.

_ Yo! – ele disse, meio sem graça, quando reparou que eu o olhava.

_ Yo.

_ Er...muito bonita a sua amiga. – disse, passando a mão na nuca. Um gesto típico de Naruto. Não me espantava agora que eles eram parentes.

_ Que amiga? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido. Ele apontou com a cabeça. – Temari? Hm, não tinha visto ela ainda...

Ele olhava pra ela e seus olhos brilhavam. Bom, não custa nada fazer um favor aos amigos, custa?

_ Por que você não vai lá conversar com ela?

_ Nani? – ele me olhou assustado – Não, não. Não sei se tenho toda essa coragem.

_ Desse jeito nem parece um legitimo parente do Uzumaki. – e sai, deixando o projeto de ruivo com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sentada no bar, uns passos a frente, Temari pedia uma soda e eu não contive a minha língua.

_ A _problemática_ sendo responsável... Hmm, essa é nova.

_ Ola pra você também, Nara. – ela respondeu sem me olhar e então se virou.

Temari me olhava com um misto engraçado de espanto e admiração. Essa deveria ser a _minha_ expressão ao olhar para ela e não o contrario.

_ Uau...

_ Que foi? – perguntei.

_ Não tenho nem palavras pra te descrever Shika. Sortuda será a garota que ficar com você hoje! – ela deu um sorriso arrebatador com um pensamento que eu daria uma mão para saber qual era.

_ Como você é _problemática, _mulher... – sacudi a cabeça, tentando desviar o rumo que meus pensamentos tomavam – Mas parece que você não se olhou no espelho antes de sair de casa, nee?!

Ela torceu os lábios e deu de ombros. Tive vontade de rir de sua expressão, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo Yahiko apareceu e eu vi Temari olhar duas vezes o visual do parente dos Uzumaki. Sem dizer mais uma palavra eu me levantei. Não era esse o meu objetivo, ajudar os amigos?

Não sei o que me deu depois disso. Eu só sabia que não queria ficar mais naquele lugar. Muita gente, muito barulho... Isso não era pra mim.

Cheguei em casa muito mais cedo do que imaginava e rolei umas boas duas horas na cama antes de cair num sono sem sonhos.

Hoje, segunda-feira, estou eu sentado no meu típico lugar, com minha típica cara de sono enquanto encosto a cabeça na parede de olhos fechados.

Estranhei quando toda a bagunça típica da sala se tornou um silencio absoluto. Sem muita vontade abri meus olhos e vi a Sabaku vindo em minha direção com a cabeça baixa. Será que ela já escutou o que andam falando por ai?

Quando encontrou o meu olhar, de cautelosos seus olhos passaram a transparecer um ódio inflamado. Ela devia estar vendo tudo por uma perspectiva vermelha agora.

Sem me dizer nada, sentou-se em sua cadeira a minha frente, ligou seu notebook e botou fones de ouvido. Alguma coisa me dizia que ela estava me evitando, só não imaginava ainda o por que.


	7. Momentos

**Naruto e cia. não me pertencem. Mas o Sui-kun é meu e ninguém tasca! E tenho dito! 8D

* * *

**

Vida de Estudante

_uma fic by Guriia

* * *

_

Capitulo VII - Momentos

* * *

Gaara não estava mais em casa, o que era muito bom e muito ruim ao mesmo tempo. Não que eu não quisesse meu irmãozinho do coração ao meu lado, mas às vezes tem coisas que você quer gritar para o mundo inteiro sem o ter ao quarto ao lado.

O banho sim foi um milagre relaxante. A água quente batia nas minhas costas, passando pelos meus braços, pernas... Peguei uma calça jeans qualquer e uma camiseta branca. De colorida, já bastava minha mochila vermelha. Abrindo meu armário, peguei meu note inseparável e o pus lá dentro. Celular. Fones de ouvidos. Dinheiro. Chaves de carro... É, acho que não to esquecendo nada.

O transito infernal que normalmente toma as ruas de Tóquio na hora do _hush_ parecia ter evaporado, justo quando o que eu mais queria era chegar atrasada. Todos os meus medos e desconfianças que eu achava que tinham ido embora junto com a água do chuveiro voltaram com força total quando eu entrei pelo estacionamento, quase me tirando o fôlego.

Respirei fundo uma, duas vezes e sai do carro. Uma garoa fina caia naquela tarde e eu tive de andar mais depressa. Parecia que o cosmo me queria de frente para linha de tiro. Bom, acho que tenho de parar de andar tanto com o Deidara. To ficando muito dramática ultimamente, não que a situação não peça isso.

Dois passos me separavam da sala de aula e eu puxei o ar novamente. E o pior de tudo foi não ouvir nada enquanto dava os meus poucos passos para o meu típico lugar. Não que eu estivesse vendo o rosto de alguém, estava concentrada no piso abaixo de mim e em magicamente não tropeçar e dar de cara com ele, já que estava com a cabeça baixa.

Mas todo o meu medo, vergonha ou qualquer outro sentimento que estivesse tendo naquele momento fui instantaneamente substituído pelo mais puro e doce ódio. _Ódio _sim, daquele preguiçoso sentado me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e pensamentos que com certeza me dariam mais vontade de socá-lo.

Controle-se Temari. Sentei e coloquei meus fones de ouvidos, com uma musica do _30 __seconds_ que não me deixavam ouvir meus próprios pensamentos.

Asuma-sensei entrou em sala, passou e explicou a matéria na sua uma hora e quarenta minutos e eu não prestei atenção em uma só palavra. Mas sabia te dizer quantas vezes Shikamaru apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e inclinou o seu corpo pra frente, fazendo eu escutar sua respiração próxima. Sabia te dizer também que ele ficava nessa posição por uns 45 segundos, respirava pela boca – pois eu sentia o ar mais quente na minha nuca – como se fosse dizer algo, depois suspirava e encostava na cadeira de novo. E eu não mexi um músculo, durante todo esse processo.

O intervalo chegou e foi só ai que eu reparei que o Kiba não estava sentado perto de mim. Ele sempre se oferecia para buscar algo, nem que fosse um copo de água. Mas ele estava em sala, estranhamente calado e sentado a umas duas cadeiras de distancia. Outra coisa que eu também não havia visto: a _coisa loira feminina_ não tinha ido a aula. Por que a _coisa loira masculinha_ tinha ido e não estava fazendo seu escândalo de costume. Será hoje o dia das coisas estranhas?

Naruto estava sentado, com um livro na sua frente. Pra qualquer um ele estava lendo, mas como uma boa observadora que eu sou, vi que seus olhos não percorriam a pagina. E foram os seus olhos que me contaram tudo. Em um dado momento, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou de relance para a garota de cabelos pretos que sentava duas cadeiras a minha frente. Bingo!

_ Yo, Naruto! – chamou o idiota cabeça de abacaxi atrás de mim, indo se sentar de frente pra ele. Os dois conversavam em voz baixa e de tempos em tempos o Nara balançava a cabeça minimamente na mesma direção que os olhos do Uzumaki me levaram anteriormente. Ele sabia mais do que eu. Também pudera, eu fui embora muito antes de ter visto alguma coisa acontecer entre os dois.

Os alunos da engenharia foram chegando e eu vi Yahiko param rente a porta, indeciso. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele sorriu, me chamando para ir lá fora.

_ Vamos andar um pouco?

_ Claro. – respondi sem ter muita certeza. Não sabia muito bem como lidar com essa situação, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

_ Sabe Temari, – ele disse depois de uns minutos – eu pensei muito esses dias sobre a festa e eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas com a gente... – Eu quase ri, quando ele começou a coçar a nuca, um gesto típico do primo.

_ Eu sei, eu sei. Também não quero que o clima fique estranho entre a gente. Vamos então como amigos, só não posso falar que nada aconteceu, por que definitivamente _aconteceu alguma coisa_ sábado. – Como foi bom o ouvirele rindo da minha declaração, relaxando completamente.

_ Amigos? – ele disse, estendendo sua mão pra mim. Eu dispensei essa parte e o abracei. Voltamos pra sala de braços dados, rindo dos momentos que tivemos na festa. Eu sentei na minha carteira e ele se despediu me dando um beijo na bochecha. Eu sorri e corei feito um pimentão. Nada bom.

Naruto olhava me olhava com um sorriso sapeca e o senhor da preguiça lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, chamando sua atenção. Ele começou a escrever num pedaço de papel, que Shikamaru pegou discretamente. Muito suspeito isso. O loiro se levantou e saiu de sala, mesmo com o intervalo quase no final. Shikamaru se levantou depois, mas não saiu. Parou a duas carteiras de frente pra mim, colocando um pequeno pedaço de papel na mesa. Hinata ele lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ele negou com a cabeça antes dela falar. Somente apontou para o bilhete e voltou pra sua mesa. Hinata leu o papel e prendeu a respiração. Dois minutos depois, se levantou e saiu de sala.

O sinal tocou novamente. Horário da Tsunade. Me virei na cadeira e olhei pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele estava la, com a mesma cara de sono de sempre, as mãos apoiavam a cabeça encostada na parede, mas seus olhos não estavam fechadas e sim concentrados nos meus. Aqueles olhos que me tiraram o fôlego no primeiro dia que eu os vi e que continuavam a fazer isso com uma freqüência alarmante. Agora, por exemplo. Voltei minha atenção para a professora, com a cabeça embaralhada. O que eu havia planejado fazer teria de ficar para depois, para o quando eu lembrasse como respirar direito novamente. 


	8. Amigos

'_**Naruto' não me pertence. Mas eu já estou resolvendo isso. Logo logo o Suigetsu já ta morando aqui comigo! 8D**_

Vida de Estudante

_uma fic by Guriia_

Capitulo VIII – Amigos

* * *

_"Você não pode me ignorar pra sempre, sabia?"_ – apareceu de repente no meu monitor. Conversar pela internet não era proibido, mas nunca deixe um professo te pegar fazendo isso. Nunca é bom.

_"Nunca se sabe. Por enquanto eu estou tentando, vai que um dia eu consigo?"_

_ "Tudo bem então. Vamos ser civilizados. Eu posso pelo menos saber por que diabos você está com essa cara amarrada, problemática?"_

Me virei num rompante, querendo os olhos dele com as próprias unhas. Sabia que a Dra. Senju não iria gostar nada nada disso, mas mesmo assim eu me levantei e sai de sala. Não tinha direção a tomar, só queria sair de perto daquele _preguiçoso idiota_.

_Espera ai! – eu escutei só mesmo tempo que uma mão segurava me braço e me virava de uma só vez. Shikamaru me encarava com um olhar que não saberia descrever. Muito mais vivido do que qualquer outro dia, sem um pingo de sua habitual e costumeira preguiça. - Deixa de ser problemática, mulher e me fala de uma vez o que ta acontecendo!

Ele gritou comigo, eu não podia acreditar nisso. Fazia muito tempo que alguém havia gritado comigo pela ultima vez e isso não era bom de maneira nenhuma.

_Não é nada, Shika. Esquece. – eu disse, de cabeça baixa. Eu só queria sair dali, o mais rápido possível.

Por mais incrível que pareça, ele não disse nada. Depois de alguns segundos, eu o lembrei que ele ainda me segurava. Ele se desculpou e me soltou.

_Sabaku, você está chorando? – perguntou, surpreso.

Não, eu não estava chorando. Eu tinha me assustado com aquele lado nervoso do Nara, e saber que fui eu quem o despertou não fazia nada bem. Eu neguei com a cabeça e sai andando, desci as escadas e sentei na mesa mais afastada da lanchonete da faculdade. Cruzei minhas mãos sobre a mesa e apoiei minha cabeça lá, fugindo do mundo.

_Gomen nee. – eu não o escutei chegando, ou como pude reparar depois, se sentando a minha frente. – Eu não queria ter gritado daquele jeito com você. Me desculpa.

"Mas é que parece que você faz as coisas simplesmente pra me irritar. Me ignorando e ao mesmo tempo dando esses soris-"

Ele parou abruptamente, quando viu meu olhar assustado. Não havia visto ele falar tanto, tão depressa e afobadamente. Ele respirou duas vezes e fechou os olhos. Depois os abriu, transparecendo uma calma forçada.

_Como você está? Se sente melhor? – ele pôs a mão em minha testa e eu estremeci. Nada legal. – Frio?

_Não não, eu to bem Nara. – disse, me afastando.

Ele também se afastou, encostando-se na cadeira. Eu olhava pro tampo da mesa, ele pro teto. Em nenhum dos nossos momentos havia acontecido um tão constrangedor.

_Nada legal perder a aula da Tsunada, 'ttebayo. Ela domina! – Santo Naruto. Tem horas, como essa por exemplo, que ele merece um beijo!

_Como se você entendesse muito o que ela fala, un?

_Não é pra tanto né, Shika? – eu disse, revoltada com o insulto que o outro não reparou.

_Defendendo o Uzumaki, _problemática_? Olha que você já teve sua quota na família.

Pronto, não importava quando e onde seria, o Nara sempre dava um jeito de estragar as coisas.

_Sabe o que mais, Nara_-kun _? Eu já me cansei de você, sabe? Dessa sua cara preguiçosa, dos seus comentários inúteis e desse seu _cabelo de abacaxi_! – gritei a plenos pulmões. Não vi o rosto cético do loiro ou o das outras pessoas em volta. Simplesmente levantei e sai.

Já era intervalo. Entrei na sala a toda e joguei todas as minhas coisas dentro da mochila, virei às costas e sai. Se Kakashi desse pela minha falta, eu resolveria com ele depois.

Por mais incrível que pareça, quando saia pela porta, encontrei com Kiba. Mesmo com esse tempo em que estivemos afastados, ele me conhecia melhor que todos naquela turma. Ele podia sentir que naquele momento eu precisava de um amigo.

Ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei. Senti tantas saudades dele. Seu calor me inundou de uma maneira boa. Eu podia brigar com ele todos os dias, ele podia ficar meses sem me olhar nos olhos, mas tudo valia a pena por esses momentos. Me senti envolta a todos os bons espíritos existentes.

Senti quando ele ma abraçou mais forte e se virou na direção contraria a sala. "Agora não, Nara." – eu o ouvi dizer de forma rude, enquanto me levava pelos corredores. Ele por cima de seu ombro e vi uma expressão de mal contida dor no rosto dele. Shikamaru não me olhava, fitava o chão de um jeito triste. Meu coração apertou naquele momento de um jeito nada legal.

_Vamos Tema. A gente está precisando conversar... – Kiba me disse de um jeito melancólico. – Que tal uma pizza, un? Você está com uma cara horrível. – ele fez uma careta – Nada melhor do que um bom punhado de queijo muito gorduroso pra te animar!

Eu tive de rir. Kiba sabia que eu não tinha frescura quanto a engordar. Mesmo precisando emagrecer um pouquinho, eu comida de tudo. E amava loucamente pizza de queijo.

Kiba não morava sozinho. Ele dividia um apartamento perto do campus com um amigo, que estudava Biologia la no campus também.

Eu já conhecia o Shino. Sempre calado, na dele, não fazia muitos comentários, tirando os totalmente constrangedores que havia dirigido a mim, a primeira vez que botei os pés lá.

_"Muito bonita você, sabia? De todas as 23 meninas que o Kiba já trouxe aqui, você é a única que realmente interessa aos olhos de qualquer rapaz."_

Eu corei e muito com aquilo. Depois, cai numa gargalhada sem precedente. _"Vinte e três?"_ – eu consegui perguntar ao Kiba entre os risos. _"Que isso hein, Kiba-kun? Em dois meses já é o maior pegador de todos os tempos da nossa sala!"_ – logicamente ele me fez prometer nunca contar isso e eu como boa amiga fico de bico calado ate então. Soltava si alguns comentários, de vez me quando, quando via ele conversando em algum canto escondido com alguma menininha indefesa.

Fui pro sofá, sentei ao lado do Shino e ele beijei o rosto. Normal. Na televisão um filme que pingava sangue no carpete da sala. Ótimo pra distrair meus pensamentos confusos. Pela visão periférica, vi Kiba andando de um lado ao outro da cozinha, falando ao telefone com o atendente o que era melhor: meia calabresa, meia quatro queijos ou uma meia peperoni, meia mussarela. Eu ri com aquilo, mesmo depois desses últimos meses turbulentos, ele ainda era o mesmo Kiba que eu conheci à quase quatro meses.

Ele pulou no sofá ao meu lado quando terminou. Não sei qual é o tamanho da atração que o cromossomo Y tem com socos e chutes e pontapés e coisas violentas na televisão.

Vinte minutos depois, eu bebia um copo d'água na cozinha, apoiada no balcão e pude ver uma conversa estranha entre os dois no sofá. Eu disse 'ver' porque eles cochichavam. Kiba falava e Shino simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Não queria ser intrometida, virei às costas e coloquei o copo na pia. Quando voltei a sala, o Aburame se levantava, me pediu desculpas por não poder comer a pizza comigo, mas tinha um compromisso inadiável e tinha de ir.

_Muito estranho isso. – o moreno me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, depois de seu melhor amigo ter saído. – Que compromisso inadiável é esse que o Shino tem a essa hora, un?

_Não sei Tema. Ele deve ta namorando ou alguma coisa assim... – ele deu os ombros e olhou o teto. Nada bom de se fazer quando está mentindo. Eu ri.

Cinco minutos depois a pizza chegou, o cheiro da mussarela e orégano enchendo o ar de uma maneira gostosa. Ele pegou uma cerveja e uma soda de geladeira, me mostrando. Apontei a soda, nada de ficar bêbada por uns bons dias. Ele pegou duas sodas e sentou no chão, entre a caixa de pizza e eu.

Entre mordidas e goles, conversamos sobre o tempo que estivemos afastados, rimos das bobagens feitas e tudo mais que dois amigos podiam fazer. Até que...

_Temari?

_Pode falar. – eu disse, dando outra mordida.

_Amigos servem pra ajudar uns aos outros, certo?

_Claro Kiba. – ele está estranho – Do que você precisa? Pode falar que se eu puder, te ajudo.

Ele mudou a posição das pernas, arredou a caixa vazia para o lado e descruzando-as e ficou ajoelhado na minha frente. "_Não, não, não, não, não. Isso não ta acontecendo!"_

_Eu só preciso que você não corra e que, _por favor, retribua_. Vai me ajudar muito. – ele disse. Antes que eu pudesse ter alguma reação, ele me beijou. Ele me pediu e eu retribui. Foi um beijo rápido, nada de muito alarmante. Minha mente fértil demais já pensava em algo como us bons passos a frente disso.

Ele se sentou a minha frente de novo e me olhou nos olhos. Deu um suspiro e me perguntou: _"Sentiu alguma coisa?"_ – eu não podia mentir, podia? Não acho que isso seria uma coisa que um amigo faria.

_Não. – eu disse, sincera. Kiba passou a mão pelo rosto e deu outro suspiro, mas dessa vez parecia mais de alivio do que qualquer outro sentimento.

_Que bom. – ele disse finalmente – E me desculpe por isso. Era algo que eu precisava fazer para ter certeza das coisas. Olhei pra ele confusa.

_Você sentiu alguma coisa? – consegui botar pra fora.

_Não, não. - disse ele rindo abertamente. – Foi como se eu tivesse beijado a Hana. – e caiu na gargalhada.

Eu também tive de rir. Com certeza pro Kiba, beijar a irmã mais velha, não seria nada legal.

Kiba me contou que desde que eu havia começado a conversar com o Nara, ele não se sentia muito bem com isso, que não lhe agradava ver a _sua noiva_ de papo com outro. Mas ele não sabia o porquê disso e não se achava confortável em dividir as duvidas comigo. Ele nunca havia se apaixonado na vida e ficou totalmente perturbado quando Shino o indagou sobre seus sentimentos por mim, naquela época. Mas depois do acontecido de hoje, ele tem certeza que é um enorme amor que ele sente por mim, mas _amor de irmão. _Por isso o ciúmes todo do Nara.

E eu fiquei feliz com isso, muito. Era bom se sentir querida de vez em quando. Gratificante. Nossa amizade era verdadeira, cúmplice. Mas quando ele indagou sobre os meus sentimentos, eu fiquei muda.

_Você ainda não sabe dizer o que quer, tem medo de se arrepender. Se eu fosse você, daria uma chance pra tentar.

_Isso não é uma letra de musica não? – eu disse, tentado mudar o foco do assunto. Kiba riu, mas continuou com a mesma linha de pensamento.

_Foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui hoje, Tema. Eu tinha minhas duvidas, agora eu posso dizer que eu conheci um sentimento verdadeiro. Eu estou apaixonado. E eu não quero que você deixe sua chance no amor passar. Ele pode estar exatamente do seu lado, quer dizer, na sua frente e você não está vendo.

Kiba deu um sorrisinho travesso e eu deixei a historia do amor _'estar exatamente do meu lado'_ passar dessa vez.

* * *

_Ola minna-san. *-* Que saudade de voces!_

_Desculpem a demora._

_Sei que nao apareço aqui no FF a seculos,_

_mas eu tenho uma desculpa muiito boa:_

_O bicho ta pegando lá na faculdade e eu não tinha tempo nem pra mim!_

_Ai eu mudei de emprego. Antes trabalhava 6h agora to trabalhando 8h. Ou seja, só to em casa de 00:00 às 06:00. Tinha tempo nem pra durmir. =/_

_Ma agora as coisas vão melhorar. Férias tão chegando e eu vo fazer up nas minha fics, se possível toda semana!_

_Beeeijos pra vocês, lindos!_

_Ja nee! _


End file.
